Call of the Night
by CrystalFabray
Summary: Waverly Howlman, new student at Seabrook High, one of the only people in school with a distaste for Cheerleading, the one thing that the school thrives on. Waverly's search for a certain girl leads her to get tangled in the mess that is the integration of Zombies into Seabrook High.
1. Cast List

Ashleigh Murray as Waverly Howlman  
Meg Donnelly as Addison Wells  
Milo Manheim as Zed Necrodopolous  
Kylee Russell as Eliza Zambie  
Trevor Tordjman as Bucky Buchanan  
James Godfrey as Bonzo  
Carla Jeffery as Bree


	2. A New School Year

_3RD PERSON'S POV_

A lone girl walked through the Seabrook schoolyard. She had dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her arms covered by a long-sleeved, pale pink turtleneck, a darker shade of pale pink jeans and matching sneakers. A small bulge could be seen under her shirt. Waverly pressed her hand over it and took a deep breath. She had pink gloves covering her hands. She looked up at the school. "This is it." Waverly muttered, "It has to be." Waverly tightened her grip on her bag, tensing her shoulders as she marched into the school. She spared a glance at the green-haired Zombies on the other side of the fence, pressing her lips together before disappearing behind the Human entrance of Seabrook High.

_WAVERLY'S POV_

I ascended the stairs of the school, behind the school's star, Bucky. From my research of this place, he was the Head Cheerleader. Eugh, cheerleading. Not on my to-do list. "We can't let those _Monsters_ change this town, cuz." Bucky said, "Ew." The blonde next to him was easy to recognise. Her name was Addison Wells. Her Mother is the Mayor, and her father was the head of Zombie Patrol.

"They're just going to school like us." Addison argued.

"'Like Us'?" Bucky repeated. "People love me, ok? I got jazz hands." Bucky did just that. I rolled my eyes, seriously? "Those _freaks_ are nothing like us. They tried to eat our grandfather."

"It was just a small...bite."

"Cheer tryouts today, after school everybody!" Bucky declared, "Let's go Mighty Shrimp!" I stopped behind them.

"Go Bottom feeders!" A dark-skinned girl cheered, jumping over to us. Bucky rolled his eyes, him and his possie walking away. "Wait, you know…'cause shrimp...they eat the...waste of the ocean at the...at the bottom...no? Wooh! Go Seabrook!" The girl then turned to Addison and I. "Hi, I'm Bree. And I've always dreamed of being on the Cheer Squad, 'cause I really wanna be a flier! Tossed high in the sky…"

"Nice to meet you." Addison greeted, "I'm Addison. I love cheer too. Did you know that the creator of the wave-"

"Was from Seabrook?" The two chorused.

"Yes! That is so amazing!" Bree gushed, "I can't wait to try out for the Cheer Squad!"

"I will never understand the Human need to shake pom-poms while dancing." I spoke up. The two turned to me.

"How can you _not_ love cheer?" Addison asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I never saw the appeal." I stuck my hand out, "I'm Waverly, by the way." I shook hands with the two girls in front of me, careful not to scratch them with my sharp nails. "So, I'm new to Seabrook in general, just moved here a little bit ago, care to tell me what the deal is with this school?" Addison and Bree both stood beside me, and the two gave me the rundown. Fitting in is easier than I thought. As the two talked, my eyes scanned everyone and everything around me. If She was here, we could find the thing we've been trying to find for years.


	3. Zombie Safe Room? Not So Safe

Everything was going fine, I had packed everything in my locker and I was going to find Addison and Bree. Suddenly, the Z-Alert went off, and I raced around trying to find my friends. I soon found them. "You guy's alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." Addison assured before turning to Bree, "Look, there's a Zombie Safe Room right there. It's gonna be ok." Bree then screamed and ran away. I rolled my eyes, I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"Addison, come on." I gently took Addison's arm and lead her to the safe room. I opened it and she slipped in. I followed after. The lights were dark, the security lights casting a red glow over the room. I frowned, there was a distinct smell of rotting flesh.

"_Zombie safe room secure._" An Automated voice said. There was a scuffling of feet, and I glared at the noise.

"Hello?" Addison called.

"Hello?" A male voice responded.

"Hello?"

"Why hello!"

"Don't get any ideas buster." Addison threatened, "The only thing more deadly than my high kick, is my low kick."

"And I'm a pretty scrappy fighter." I added, "So I play dirty."

"Sorry." The person apologised. "This just isn't how I was expecting my first day at a new school to go." Addison approached the voice, the other one getting closer as well. I stayed behind Addison, but still ready to throw down for my new friend.

"You weren't expecting to be trapped in a Zombie Safe Room?"

"Oh, no, that I expected. That happens to me all the time, it's sort of my thang." Addison giggled. "So...I'm not gonna get low kicked?"

"You're safe."

"From her, maybe, I'm still not comfortable with you yet." I stated.

"Good. 'Cause today's a big day. I'm trying out for the Football team." The boy said.

"Oh, we're both having big days, I'm trying out for the Cheer Squad." Addison admitted.

"That's a tough gig to get."

"Yeah, but I love it. My parents have had me in Cheer Camp since forever."

"Cheer Camp?" I repeated, "That's a thing?" Addison turned to me and nodded.

"My dad doesn't even think I'm gonna make the team." The boy spoke up.

"What?" Addison questioned, "No, sure you will. You just need someone to cheer for you. And soon, fingers crossed, it'll be like my job. So…"

"I'm Zed. What's your name?"

"Addison. And that's Waverly." Addison and the boy, Zed, sounded really close. I waved to where I heard the voices from my spot near the door. "Nice to meet you." The lights then flicked on, "Ah! Zombie!" I raced forward, ready to throw down, but Addison had already decked the boy across the nose. I stepped protectively in front of my friend. "I am so sorry." Addison apologised, "My parents have always taught me that Zombies are disgusting, dead-eyed freaks but...you're not hideous at all."

"Thanks...I'll take it."

"My parents have always hated Zombies since one bit my grandpa's ear off."

"But now we'll just talk your ear off." Addison chuckled. There was a bang, and the door to the Safe Room opened. I turned as Bucky and three of his minions rushed forward.

"There you are!" Bucky called, pulling Addison back from Zed and I.

"Eww!" One of the minions cried,

"Nasty!" Another added.

"Zombie germs!" The last stated.

"If you _ever_ touch my cousin again, it won't be pretty." Bucky threatened, "Which as you can see, is off-brand for me." Bucky stuck his hand out and one of his cronies squeezed some hand sanitiser onto it. Bucky rubbed his hands together. "To the Cheer Tryouts. Seabrook awaits." Bucky pulled Addison close and herded her out of the room, following his possie. I snorted, watching them leave.

"Humans." I muttered, "They're all so predictable."

"What, you not human?" Zed asked, looking down at me. I smirked up at him,

"You'll just have to find out Z." I started to walk out of the room, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait? Wha-" I didn't hear the rest of what Zed was saying as the door closed behind me.


	4. Pep Rally

I stood up the back of the Pep Rally, my arms crossed as I eyed everyone. I saw Zed and his Zombie friends enter the gym. "Zed!" I called, lifting one of my arms in a wave. Zed looked up at me. He pointed at himself, "Yeah you, anyone else named Zed here?" Zed looked between his friends, a tall male Zombie, and a shorter female Zombie. The female seemed to send him a look, but Zed looked to ignore it and climbed the stairs to me. "Hey." I greeted, sticking out my hand. Zed shook it, "Decided to come did you."

"Yeah." Zed replied, "Oh, this is Bonzo and Eliza."

"I'm Waverly." I offered my hand to the two. Eliza frowned and shook it reluctantly. Bonzo ignored my hand and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed, "Oh, you're a hugger!" I hugged him back. Bonzo set me back on my feet.

"I can't believe you dragged us out here to see Cheery McCheerstein." Eliza complained. "I'm gonna be sick. Do I look green? Greener than usual?"

"Trust me, I didn't want to be here either Za." I commented, crossing my arms again as we turned to the front, "Addison and Bree are like...my only friends. So…" I jumped when the stands started to cheer. "Oh, Goddess." The entire crowd was cheering for Bucky. There was a large picture of him hanging from the ceiling. Said black-haired boy burst through, doing his jazz hands. The picture fell, and revealed one behind it. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the Seabrook High Cheer Rally!" Bucky cried. "It is gonna be a great year. We are gonna win the State Cheer Championship, again." Everyone cheered. Bonzo cheered in Zombie, it sounded like he was agreeing with the boy down the front.

"Eliza, Waverly, come on, ease up. Cheer's contagious." Zed said.

"So is pink eye." Eliza commented.

"And rabies." I added, peeking around the female Zombie to stare at Zed. "Rabies are the worst." I reluctantly watched as the Cheer Squad performed. I then saw Bucky bring out sparklers. I tensed. Fire plus zombies equal bad.

"Don't worry about it." Zed assured, turning to Bonzo, who seemed to be on the verge of a freak-out. "A little fire's not gonna hurt us."

"Fire!" Bonzo shouted. Oh, I guess he did know a little bit of Human.

"Bud, it's gonna be fine. Don't worry." Bonzo pushed Zed, causing him to fall. Bonzo pushed his way through the crowd and ran out of the Gym, scattering the people who were gonna catch Addison. I watched as Zed pushed through the football team, throwing them across the room, and sliding on his knees to catch Addison. I let out a breath of relief.

"The Zombie saved her." Someone cried, and after that everyone started to cheer for Zed. I turned to Eliza with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders.


	5. Lunch

That day at lunch, I was sitting with Addison and Bree in the cafeteria. They had standard school lunches, whereas I had bought my own from home. "What are you eating?" Addison asked as I pulled my sandwich from its bag,

"Steak sandwich." I replied. "My family eats a lot of meat." I took a bite of my sandwich as the PA system crackled.

"_Hello Students, this is Principal Lee._" I rolled my eyes. Who else would it be? The Janitor? "_As you may have heard, the Zombie students are now allowed to eat in the cafeteria._" I smiled, turning to the doors as they opened to reveal Zed, Eliza, Bonzo and the other Zombies. They entered with large grins and wide eyes. I hurriedly packed up my lunch.

"Human Cafeteria…" Eliza trailed off. "Wow, Zed, you really delivered." The Zombies went to sit at a table at the back after getting their food.

"I'll see you guys in class." I called behind me as I ran up to the Zombie's table, sliding into an empty seat. "Hello." I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza asked as I pulled my lunch out of my bag again.

"Well, you're getting integrated more into society, right? Might as well eat with humans." I took a bite out of my sandwich, grinning at the Zombies. Bonzo said something in Zombie. I frowned my eyebrows, "Dude, you're a great hugger and all, but I can't understand you."

"He asked why your lunch is different from everyone else's, and ours." Zed translated.

"My family eat a lot of meat." I explained with a shrug. I laughed with Zed as Bonzo started to juggle apples. I snatched one out of the air and took a bite out of it, smirking at the taller boy.

"Addison!" Zed called, and the cafeteria went silent. I turned and watched as Addison made her way to our table.

"Hi." Addison greeted. "Um… as they say in old zombie tongue…" Addison then proceeded to say something in Zombie. "I looked it up on the internet."

"Um, you just thanked me for rubbing peanut butter on your umbrella."

"Addison, hon, you gotta make sure you're saying the right thing." I snorted, "Otherwise you're always gonna be ending up in these situations."

"Oh, um…" Addison trailed off, "I meant...welcome to the cafeteria."

"Thanks." Eliza and I shared a look over the table, we could see where this was going. Bonzo offered his hands to Addison. I peeked over his shoulder and saw that he had made a flower out of the peeled apple skins. Addison took it gently.

"Thank you."

"Ok, why is Perky Von Cheerstick her?" Eliza demanded. "The point of having our own table is to avoid people like her."

"And me?" I wondered, taking a bite out of the apple still in my hand,

"You're not a cheerleader." I shrugged.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to thank Zed for rescuing me from the-" Addison was then grabbed by she elbows and dragged away, dropping the flower Bonzo had made. Bonzo looked heartbroken. I pat his shoulder.

"Sorry, buddy." I muttered. Zed then grabbed the flower and raced out of the room, following Addison. "Ah, young love." I sighed. "What bliss."

"How would you know what love is like?" Eliza questioned. I just gave her a coy smile, taking a bite of my sandwich.


	6. Football

Safe to say Zed's first Football game was a total flop for the first half. I couldn't bring myself to watch half the time. I had introduced myself to Zed's father, Zevon, and little sister Zoey, who, might I add, is adorable. Seabrook was getting smashed by the opposing team. "At least the Cheerleaders are amazing." Zoey commented. "Go Seabrook! Go Seabrook! Go Seabrook!"

"We don't clap for Cheerleaders." Eliza commented. I crossed my arms,

"They're all a bunch of skinny whiners." I added. "Well...all except Addison and Bree." I looked at the scoreboard when half time ended. We were down twenty-two points...and we were on zero points. A whole load of people were protesting against Zed being on the team. Zed came and took Eliza away to do something.

"So, how did you meet my son?" Zevon asked. I looked up at him.

"Someone tripped the Z-Allert first day." I started to explain, "Got locked up in one of the Zombie Safe rooms with him. Then I wouldn't leave him alone." I turned back to the field, "Zombies and Humans are the exact same, you guys just have a different diet to us."

"I like her." Zoey said. I looked back and smiled at her.

"I like you too."

"Daddy, can I sit on Waverly's shoulders?"

"Only if she's ok with it." Zevon said.

"No problem." I replied with a smile. I squatted down slightly and felt Zoey's legs rest on my shoulders. I placed my hands on her legs to keep her stable as I straightened. Zoey giggled happily, holding my head. Zed ran back onto the field and Eliza joined the Zombies and I at the back of the stands. We kept an eye on zed. He managed to get the ball and started ploughing through the opposing team. He managed to score, and we cheered.

"That's my son!" Zevon cheered. The last half of the game, Zed managed to score again and again.

"Feel that breeze, it's not a sneeze. Zombies score and run with ease!" Addison chanted. The crowd applauded and cheered for Zed. A Zombie.

"_Seabrook wins?_" The announcer said sceptically, "_Wow! A win!_" I watched as Addison ran onto the field and hugged Zed. I smiled, glancing up at Zoey still on my shoulders,

"You know what this win means, right Zo?" I asked her. Zoey shook her head. "This win means that Zombies are gonna be integrated more into school. And maybe when you get to come here, you'll be able to walk freely in school."

"Yay!" Zoey cheered.


	7. Pro-Zombie

The following weeks, just as predicted, Zombies were integrated more into school society. With Zed winning football games, school was getting better and better and better every day, the star player even got his own jersey with the letter 'Z' on it. The fence between the Human and Zombie entrance to the school was taken down, they were allowed into normal classes, they were widely more accepted in general. Human students even sat with us at lunch...and wore Zombie Colours. Eliza even commented that being liked was weird. Zed was even giving out autographs. Eliza got into the Computer Club, Bonzo got into the Music Club. "Look at you." I said to Zed one day, after he won the last game before the Homecoming, "Zom Brady." I pat him on the back, "You're doing good."

"Hey!" Eliza called as I was leaving the stadium. I paused to let her catch up. "Ok, so, there's this Zombie party after school tonight."

"What? Do you want me to tell the Z-Patrol?"

"What? No way!" Eliza shoved my shoulder, causing me to laugh, "I want you to come."

"Me?" I turned and walked backwards, still talking to Eliza, "I thought you hated Humans."

"See, I don't think you're entirely Human. Still, you're the only person here I actually like."

"Alright." I sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to go." Eliza smiled,

"Meet me at the border at six-thirty, I'll meet you there."

_TIMESKIP_

That night, donned in the darkest clothes I could get, I made my way to the border between Seabrook and Zombietown. I was dressed in dark purple jeans, long sleeve turtleneck, boots and gloves. "The hell is that?" Eliza asked as I appeared.

"It's purple." I said simply, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. "It's a colour."

"Fine, come on then." Eliza nodded behind her, "To the party." We walked through Zombie town, my gaping at how run-down it was. "Yeah, we don't get any good stuff."

"I am so sorry." I muttered. After a quick elevator ride, we made it to the party. Zombies were having fun all throughout the warehouse. "This looks amazing." I laughed. I saw words in Zombie written across the wall.

"Did you know we have twenty-three different words for Brains?" I laughed. "Ok, go have fun, I'll come get you when it's time."

"Fine by me!" I danced and partied with the other Zombies. Everyone started to move one way, and I followed the crowd, soon spotting Addison's blonde hair. I pushed through and squeezed her shoulders. "Hey girl."

"Waverly!" Addison gasped, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No clue. Let's find out together." We watched as the Zombies pulled some taps and steam erupted into the air.

_Zed -_

_Hey, welcome to Zombieland_

_It's a party, go ahead, everybody dance_

_Do the draggy leg_

_You surely can be a part of the team_

_Gotta wave the flag, let your freak flag fly_

_Gotta stare when we pass by_

_Not your average guy_

_But you know I'm fly_

_So alive just on a different side_

_Look in my eyes_

_We're the same but different_

_Just like you I got hopes and wishes_

_Itchin' to show the world what they're missing_

_It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it_

_What_

_I'm about to show you_

_Eliza -_

_What you gon' show me?_

_Zed -_

_Guess nobody told you_

_Eliza -_

_You ain't gotta tell me_

_Zed -_

_I'm about to put in work_

_Eliza -_

_Listen, this is my turf_

_Zombies -_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

_Understand, this is Zombieland_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan_

_Lemme do my dance, Bamm (Bamm)_

_Zed (Zombies) -_

_You're in Zombieland (What)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like Bamm (Bamm)_

_You're in Zombieland (What)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like Bamm_

_Zombies -_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Man, oh man, oh man_

_I'm the man_

_You just can't do it like I can, I can_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Man, oh man, oh man_

_I'm the man_

_You just can't do it like I can, I can_

_Eliza -_

_Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up_

_Party's going down, but we're about to go up_

_We got your back, no need to have worries_

_Zed -_

_Now we're all cool, at first it was scurry_

_Yeah, and we can do a lot with a little_

_Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle_

_And you should do the same like I do the same_

_You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang_

_Eliza -_

_I'm about to show you_

_Addison -_

_What you gon' show us?_

_Eliza -_

_Guess nobody told you_

_Waverly -_

_Girl, you don't know us_

_Eliza -_

_I'm about to put in work_

_Zed -_

_Listen this is our turf_

_Zombies -_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

_Understand, this is Zombieland_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan_

_Lemme do my dance, Bamm (Bamm)_

_Eliza (Zombies) -_

_You're in Zombieland (What)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like Bamm (Bamm)_

_Waverly and Addison -_

_You're in Zombieland (What)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like Bamm_

_Zombies, Waverly and Addison -_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

_Understand, this is Zombieland_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

_Understand, this is Zombieland_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan_

_Lemme do my dance, Bamm (Bamm)_

After the large dance, everyone went off to party again. I wandered off and soon found Zoey. She was sitting in a room filled with fairy lights strung up all around, her stuffed dog next to her. "Hey." I greeted.

"Waverly!" Zoey gasped. She ran up to me and jumped off the little platform she was on, launching herself into my arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Zo." I said. I set her down where she was sitting again. I noticed there were Pom-Poms resting next to her. I smiled, "You wanna show me your moves?" Zoey grinned, picking up her pom-poms.

"I'm crazy, I'm cute, I'm Zombie to boot! I'm rockin', I smile, Zombies aren't vile! Yay!"

"Yay!" I cheered alongside her, clapping my hands.

"That's some great cheering." A voice spoke up. Zoey and I turned and saw Addison.

"I wasn't doing anything." Zoey said worriedly, dropping her pom-poms. "Certainly not cheering. Please don't tell anyone."

"You're Zed's little sister, right?" Addison asked, stepping closer.

"I'm Zoey." Addison sat down next to her stuffed dog. I leant my hip onto the platform next to her, crossing my arms. "You're Addison. My Cheer makes me happy."

"Me too. You're great at Cheerleading, Zoey."

"Thanks. But my pet Zander doesn't seem that impressed." Zoey pulled her stuffed dog closer.

"Well, then Zander doesn't have any good taste." I commented. "Because that was clearly a very impressive performance."

"I think you're old enough to have a real pet." Addition commented, looking at Zander. My eyes widened, and I made a 'cut it out' gesture with my hand toward her, that she didn't seem to catch. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Stop teasing her." Another voice spoke up. We looked over and saw Eliza walking in. "You know they don't allow Zombies to have pets."

"I didn't know that. I'm still learning that Zombies aren't what I was taught. I mean...look at you. You're smart, cool, pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah."

"And you're an absolute wizz on that laptop of yours." I added, "And you made that by yourself."

"There you are." Another voice said, relieved. Was this secret spot not so secret as I thought? Zed strode into the room. "Zoey? Woah...what are you doing here?"

"Please, I'm not gonna miss a Zombie Mash." Zoey told him.

"Zoey…"

"Come on. Who's a good boy?" Zoey called the much taller Zombie as if he was a dog. Zed then let out a bark. He acted like a dog, letting out pants and yips as he shuffled up to his sister.

"Me."

"Good boy." Zoey pat Zed on the shoulder, "Good boy."

"Alright, alright, I'll take you home." Eliza volunteered. "Zed's gotta make sure Addison gets out of here."

"I'll come with." I said. Reaching out and picking Zoey up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, latching her ankles around my waist. "I'm all partied out."

"We should hang out, Eliza." Addison suggested. "And I really like your boots."

"Oh, thanks." Eliza replied. "They're orthotic. I've got a draggy foot thing going on so…" Eliza smiled before saying something to Zed. I picked up Zoey's pom-poms and Zander with my free hand. I followed Eliza out of the door, giving a wave behind me to Zed and Addison. Eliza and I made idle chit-chat on the way to the Necrodopolis household. However, when we got close, I could hear sirens slowly approaching Zombietown. My eyes widened, as I hurriedly gave Eliza Zoey.

"You need to get her home and then get home as quick as you can." I told her.

"What, why?" Eliza wondered, adjusting the young Zombie on her hip.

"Zombie Patrol's on it's way." I told her. "You're past curfew, I'll see you at Homecoming!"

"Wait-Waverly!" I ignored Zoey as I darted down an alleyway. I slipped past the trucks that drove through town, and soon found myself at the wall. I cracked my knuckles, and then a light shone on me.

"Hey! You!" A Zombie Patrol officer called to me. I glared at him, my eyes shining. I gripped a thin piece of the wall and pulled myself up, ignoring the thudded boots of the officers as I scaled the wall. I crouched on the top of it, smirking down at them. I flashed my canines at them, my eyes glowing gold as I lept off the side, running deep into the Forbidden Forest.


	8. HomecomingOh Wait

The day of the big Homecoming Football game had arrived. I had gotten to school late, dressed in pale blue jeans, sneakers, and turtleneck with white gloves. I found Eliza quickly. "Eliza!" I called jogging up to her. She turned to me, "Hey, Za, you and Zoey get home ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we're fine, Zombie Patrol didn't get us." Eliza reported. "What is on with you? You knew the Zombie Patrol were on the way before they even got to Zombietown, and I looked out my window and saw you jump over the wall, your eyes glowed. Y-you ran into the Forbidden Forest."

"Look, I'm...I'm not Human." I told her lowly, glancing around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Well, not anymore. But...the Humans wouldn't like what I am, not at the moment at least, so I had to get out of there before they spotted me."

"You're more animalistic than any of us are." Eliza said, "You eat a ton of meat, more than the Humans here, you growl when your frustrated, your notebooks are written in runes and…" Eliza grabbed my gloved hand, "You never take these off, as if you're hiding something." I clasped my hands around Eliza's.

"You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me, my People need to be kept secret."

"Ok, I promise." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now." I let go of Eliza's hands, linking our arms together, "Shall we go to the game?"

"We shall!" Eliza declared.

_TIMESKIP_

The Homecoming game...my Selene it's getting close. We were down five points, and Coach had called the last Time Out for our side. Everyone cheering for Zed, pleading that he'd win for us. Addison was leading the cheer, cheering Zombie. I sat up in the stands with Eliza and Bonzo. "Software's been corrupted…" Eliza trailed off. I looked over to her, she was looking at her Z-Band. When I glanced down at it, a picture of what looked to be an ogre flashed. "How?" Bonzo said something to her. "Eugh, Zed, what did you do?" Eliza stood to stare at the Zombie on the field.

"What?" I wondered, "What's he been doing?"

"He's been tampering with his Z-Band to win games...I helped him."

"What?!" I lept to my feet, staring at Zed. The break ended, and Zed ran with the ball across the field, managing to score a touchdown. The entire stand lept to their feet and cheered. We had actually won. I kept on watching Zed, and he threw the opposing team off him. He slowly stood and my eyes narrowed. They widened when Zed started to stalk towards the stands, purple veins covering his body. Sirens started to go crazy, the Z-Alarm had been activated, and Zombie Patrol would be here soon. "Ok, you guys need to get out of here quickly!" I grabbed Eliza's hand and started to pull her away.

When I was near the stairs, I let the two go ahead of me. When they got down, they paused, and my eyes widened when purple veins crept up their arms. "Oh Selene…" I breathed. The two let out roars that shook me to my core. They then started to stalk away. What should I do, what should I do? I looked down at my gloved hands, letting out a reluctant whine. "By Selene, I'm gonna regret this." I then tugged my gloves off, revealing my sharp claws, I ripped the sleeves of my turtleneck to reveal purple marks littering my skin, and the intricate silver crescent moon etched into my shoulder. I ripped my turtleneck open, showing my necklace, a pale diamond-like gem held by woven string. I let out a snarl, my eyes turning gold as my fangs revealed themselves. I ran forward, sliding around Eliza and Bonzo, kicking up the dirt as I stood in front of the Acey's. "Run." I growled to the Acey's, who ran in fear.

As if a switch had been flicked, Eliza darted forward, faster than usual, tackling me to the ground. I snarled up at her, my claws digging into her skin slightly. We tumbled to the ground, eventually, I managed to pin Eliza to the ground, me kneeling on her back with her arms pinned behind her. "Let her go." Someone ordered. I looked up as one of the Zombie Patrol people approached me. He saw my eyes and stepped back. I blinked, letting my eyes return to their natural brown. The man then stepped forward with some device, zapping Eliza and returning her to her natural state.

"What…?" Eliza trailed off, "W-what happened?" Eliza craned her neck up to look up at me. "Waverly?"

"You and Bonzo and Zed went full Zombie." I told her softly, "Your Z-Bands are on the fritz. And...I'm so sorry Za, but the Z-Patrol have to take you away, you good?"

"Yeah…" Eliza sounded so broken, "I'm good." I got off her, offering my hand to Eliza. She took it and I helped her up. When my hand left hers, a pair of handcuffs descended on not only Eliza's wrists, but encased mine as well. I let out a yelp, _silver_. Did they know? Were Zombies affected by it? I was hauled away alongside Eliza and Bonzo, the silver cuffs burning my wrists. I was whimpering the entire way, if these were on for any longer they'd scar.

"Hey, these are my friends!" Addison cried, stalking out behind a Z-Patrol officer who was pulling Zed along, her parents trailing behind. She stopped short when she saw me. "Waverly…" I looked away.

"We don't have Human friends." Eliza stated.

"We told you, Addy, Zombies are not safe!" Addison's dad, Dale, the head of Zombie Patrol stated. "And...whatever _that_ creature is." I could tell he directed that statement at me. "Give them an inch-"

"And they'll bite your face off." Addison's mother, Mayor Missy Wells finished.

"They'll bite your face off!"

"Hey!" Zevon shouted, offended, "That's my son you're talking about-"

"I suggest you move along Mister Necrodopolis." Principal Lee stated. "I'll make sure they look after him, I'm sorry." I was then hauled towards the Z-Patrol van alongside Eliza, Zed and Bonzo. Everyone was booing for us, and shunning the Zombies out of the stands. I took one last look behind me, only to watch as Addison ripped her hair off...to reveal a head of messy white hair. I was rooted in place, staring at my friend with wide eyes.

"She's here…" I breathed, "She's real…" I was then forcefully then shoved into the back of the Z-Patrol van. I was still staring at my feet, my mind reeling at the new information.

"Werewolf." Eliza said, causing me to blink and look over at her. "That's what you are." I smiled softly.

"You are pretty smart." I told her. "But yeah, I'm a Werewolf."

"So that's what all the Markings on your arms mean." Zed commented, glancing at the purple lines on my skin.

"Yeah, each have their own meaning. There's one to represent our connection to the land, our connection to the Moon, loyalty to our Pack." I reached up and wiped the makeup off my cheek, revealing three claw marks just under my left eye. "These ones represent my role in the Pack."

"Now everything you do makes sense."


	9. Interrogations

While Zed, Eliza and Bonzo were taken to an unknown location, I was lead into the police-like area of the building, cuffed to the table and left there to stew for what I believed was forever. There was a two-way mirror in front of me, and I could faintly see people on the other side, enhanced sight, it always has it's perks. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I reached down so my hands were able to tug the white strands hair that I had pinned back. The pin clattered to the floor, and I shook my hair out to get it back to it's natural bounce. It was about an hour until someone came into my interrogation room to talk to me. It was Dale. He sat down opposite me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Don't give me that look." I said. "I don't need any sympathy."

"You're Waverly, aren't you?" Dale asked, ignoring me.

"Yeah, what is it to you?"

"I've heard some great things about you from Addison." I sat up in my seat slightly.

"Addison talks about me at home?" Dale nodded. "What does she say?"

"She says your a great friend, you're loyal, your open to change, and that you sat with the Zombies on the first day they were allowed in the cafeteria at Seabrook."

"As you can clearly see, I relate to the Zombies." I opened my hands...well….as much as I could with silver encasing my wrists. "I had to hide my true self just to fit in. and if you think I'm just some rabid dog that will bite your face off when I get the chance, I'm not. I've been attending Seabrook for months, I've never lost my temper and the Homecoming game is the only time I've revealed myself. I only did it to protect Eliza and Bonzo and Zed. If they had attacked someone I know they'd never forgive themselves, so I Wolfed-Out to protect them from themselves."

"Will you ever willingly attack a Human?" Dale asked. I shook my head. "Will you do so in anger when you're...Wolfed-Out?" I shook my head again. "I really want to let you go, Addison has only sung your praises, but as head of the Zombie Patrol, oh, I guess we need to change the name now, anyways, I need to do my job. The law's state that you have to live in Zombietown, away from Humans. Where do you live?"

"Here and there." I replied vaguely with a noncommittal shrug, "I've been camping out at the Park, took clothes from the donation bin."

"And your parents?" I clenched my fist, growling softly.

"My Parents mean nothing to me." I told him lowly, "As far as I'm concerned I don't have parents."

"Ok...I'm gonna release you into the Z-Patrol's custody with a letter mandating that you must sleep within Zombietown lines. I'm sure your...friends will be able to help you with living arrangements."

"Thank you Dale. But...um, are you able to take these Cuffs off me? They're burning like crazy."

"Why's that?" I cleared my throat.

"Silver, very painful, I can usually last about a minute with these things but they've been on for almost an hour and they're gonna give me scars if they're on any longer."

"Oh, yes sorry."

_TIMESKIP_

As per Dale's statement, I was herded into the back of the Z-Patrol van again alongside Eliza, Bonzo and Zed once more. Apparently, they were in Zombie Containment. I was rubbing my wrists as they had turned a horrid red after the cuffs had been taken off. My friends told me that after the fiasco at Homecoming, all Z-Bands would be getting a software update, and I told them about Dale interrogating me and me now legally having to live in Zombietown. We soon arrived, and I hopped out of the cramped truck, stretching my arms above my head. "Sweet, Eliza, they have Wifi now." Zed exclaimed, moving over to where Eliza, Bonzo and I were standing. Eliza shot him a look. "Too soon?"

"Cheerleaders steal _my_ computer, sabotage everything yet Zombies get the blame." Eliza stated, "Heck, Waverly saved a lot of people, protected us but she's still being punished. You know, it was stupid of us to think Humans were gonna change. You know what? We tried doing it the nice way. Now it's time to do it _my_ way. All right? We'll have a Zombie, no, a Monster uprising! Force them to make us all equal or we tear it all down." I gave her a curious look out the side of my eye, "Hey, I've been waiting my whole life. All right, I'm sick of waiting." Eliza grabbed my arm and then stalked off, pulling me with her.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Eliza lead me to a house that had an assortment of purple chairs lining the front. An older Zombie Lady walked down the front stairs, pulling Eliza into a hug when she was close.

"Your father and I have been so worried!" She said. I'm assuming this was Eliza's mother, Kenzi Zambie.

"I'm ok Mum." Eliza promised her. They soon separated from the hug. Kenzi looked over to me, her eyes scanning all my wolf marks.

"Who's this?"

"My name is Waverly, ma'am." I said. I held up my letter, "I need to stay within Zombietown boarders, and I legally need to say that I'm staying at someone's place and not sleeping in the streets."

"Yes, come in, come in dear."

"Thank you." I said gratefully as Kenzi ushered Eliza and I into the house.


	10. Cheer Championship Chaos

Cheer Championship. Eliza had hatched a plan to sabotage the whole thing. She convinced me to come along with her, but I only came so that she wouldn't get hurt. However, I was forced to wear Zombie-Issued clothing. I had a pair of grey shorts on and a maroon tank top, showing off all my Wolf Marks. My claws were sharpened for the first time in what seemed like weeks and my Moonstone necklace and fangs were on in full force. No one was going to keep me chained any longer. I was standing around waiting for Elia to do the thing when Bonzo came up behind her and lifted her up, while Zed appeared and told everyone else to stop what they were doing. "Eliza, you can't do this." Zed told her.

"What?" Eliza wondered, "Enjoy the Cheer Championship with some fellow Zombies and our Werewolf friend?"

"Uh, for the record, I only came so that Eliza didn't hurt herself." I said, raising my hand. Bonzo said something in Zombie.

"Sabotage?" Bonzo let go of his friend, "Wow, I'm deeply offended. I'd never."

"Za..."

"Ok, maybe just a _little_ sabotage."

"Ruining the Cheer Championship is only gonna prove their worst fears, that Zombies, and now Werewolves, are monsters." Zed announced.

"They think that anyway." Another voice spoke up. We turned to see Addison approaching. "At least you guys have the guts to stand up for yourselves. I say do it."

"Ok, you know what, Addison? You're not gonna change my-" Eliza started.

"Za, she said do it." I interrupted.

"Wait, you agree with me? Ok, I like this girl."

"Sabotage isn't the Zombie way." Zed argued. "Or the Werewolf way."

"Hey, you don't know me." I snapped.

"It's not who we are." Zed continued, completely ignoring me. "It's not who you are. I'm not a Monster, I'm a Zombie." Zed turned to Addison, "You're a Cheerleader. You're not gonna change the world through sabotage, you change the world through cheer."

"Ok, um, so...no sabotage?" Eliza asked.

"No, Za, no sabotage." I told her.

"Yeah, that's not who I am." Addison agreed. "That's not who we are."

"Seabrook's up next!" Bree called to us. The group of us walked over to where Bree had called from, and watched as Seabrook pitifully tried to compete with barely half a team. My jaw was slack as I watched. They were horrible, people were actually booing them. Suddenly, the soundtrack cut, and a little girl ran on stage. One whiff and my eyes widened.

"Zoey!" I gasped.

"Let's go Seabook Cheer!" Zoey cried, shaking her homemade pom-poms.

"Get off the stage Zombie!" Someone shouted.

"G-O Go! Go Shrimp Go!" Everyone continued to boo her, despite it, Zoey continued to cheer.

"What is she doing?" Bree asked.

"She's changing things." Addison realised. "By cheering…"

"Change doesn't work like that." I argued, "I get what she's doing but nothing's gonna happen with just one person with a pair of pom-poms."

"Yeah, you're right. It's gonna take more than just one person. It's gonna take all of us."

"Like they'll ever see us as normal." Eliza commented.

"They won't." Zed agreed. "Because we're not normal."

"And they need to see that." Addison continued. "Zombies celebrate their differences, and I'm not sure what Werewolves do but I'm sure you're a proud species who won't back down. So, let's go out there and celebrate. Cheer Championship style."

"You guys in?" Bonzo made a sound of agreement.

"So, this is our revolution?" Eliza wondered.

"Yeah, this is our revolution." Addison told her.

"Ok, but does it have to be cheer though?" Everyone then followed Addison. We approached Bucky who was standing off to the side.

"Bucky, things can change." Zed said.

"Listen here pom-pom-poser." I started, stepping towards him, "Whether you like it or not, things are changing. The Zombies aren't going away, and neither am I. So, you can either fight me on this and lose horribly, or you can join us." Bucky then took off his whistle, handing it to Addison.

"I can't." He muttered before walking away.

"I guess we need a new captain." Addison said. She looked down at Zoey, who grinned. Zed smiled as well. Everyone huddled up.

"Ok, here's the plan." Zed started, "We're gonna let our Freak Flags fly."

"And for the record, this is the one and only time you will be seeing me in pom-poms." I stated.

_TIMESKIP_

Together, with Zombies and Cheerleaders and Zoey's creativity, we managed to create a routine on the fly. "_Zombies and Cheerleaders plus a Werewolf are on the floor together._" One of the announcers said.

"_You are watching history unfold_." The other commented.

_Zoey -_

_Been waiting for this day to come _

_And it was all so clear_

_Addison -_

_Since I was a little girl_

_I saw me standing here_

_Zoey -_

_All the times they told me_

_Walk away I said forget it_

_Addison and Zoey -_

_You know where you are headed _

_And we are gonna get it_

_Zed -_

_Taking it right to the top_

_We ain't got no doubts_

_Together we can build it up_

_Can you hear us now?_

_Eliza -_

_Yeah we see the future_

_It's looking really bright_

_Acey's -_

_Yeah that's where we're headed_

_And we know how to get it_

_Waverly -_

_We were made for this, there's nothing we can't do_

_Everyone Else -_

_We came to play_

_We're to stay_

_And win the day 'cause _

_Waverly -_

_We were made for this, didn't come to lose_

_Everyone Else -_

_We came to play_

_We're to stay_

_What's left to say_

_Everyone -_

_When we know!_

_Zed and Addison -_

_Nothings gonna get in our way_

_No! Come on let me hear you say_

_Everyone -_

_We're fired up_

_You're fired up_

_We're fired up_

_Zed and Addison -_

_Nothings gonna get in our way_

_No! Come on let me hear you say_

_Everyone -_

_We're fired up_

_You're fired up_

_We're fired up_

_Bucky -_

_We were made for this, there is nothing we can't do_

_Everyone -_

_We came to play_

_We're to stay_

_And win the day_

_Waverly -_

'_Cause we were made for this, didn't come to lose_

_Everyone Else -_

_We came to play_

_We're to stay_

_What's left to say_

_When we know_

_Everyone -_

_Nothings gonna get in our way_

_No! Come on let me hear you say_

_We're fired up_

_You're fired up_

_We're fired up_

_Nothings gonna get in our way_

_No! Come on let me hear you say_

_We're fired up_

_You're fired up_

_We're fired up_

_Nothings gonna get in our way_

_No! Come on let me hear you say_

_We're fired up_

_You're fired up_

_We're fired up_

Everyone stood together and cheered. I laughed happily, picking up Zoey and spinning her around. She giggled, holding into me tight. I then threw my head back letting out a howl. The cheers grew louder. We'd done it.


	11. Zombie Block Party

Well...safe to say we lost. But, we managed to do something that in my book, was far better. We managed to unite Humans and Zombies together. Missy and Dale had pulled me aside after the Championship. They revoked my order to stay in Zombietown, and even offered for me to live with them family. I refused though, I already had a Pack, but thanked them for helping. Addison and Zed _finally _started dating, as if it wasn't obvious to everyone with eyes that they were gonna end up together.

Zoey got a dog, who she affectionately named Puppy. Zombietown hosted what I believe was the most inclusive Block Party in all of Seabrook history. We were able to be who we were. Addison was able to forgo her wig, allowing her white hair to fly free. And many had switched up clothes, Zombies were wearing pastels and Humans were wearing Zombie apparel, it was amazing.

I came to the party over the wall leading to the Forbidden Forest, because there is no way I'm wearing any more pastel colours, so I had to go home to change. I was dressed in a sleeveless dark purple turtleneck, high waisted denim shorts, and studded heeled boots. My purple Wolf Marks were on show for all to see, the silver crescent moon glinting in the sunlight. As soon as I said hello to everyone, the music began.

_Eliza -_

_Ready for action yeah_

_We bout to blow up_

_Party's going down_

_But we 'bout to go up_

_Waverly -_

_We got your back_

_No need to have worries_

_Now we're all cool_

_At first it was scary_

_Bucky -_

_And we can do a lot with a little_

_Tracy -_

_Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle_

_Stacy -_

_And you should do the same like I do the same_

_Lacy -_

_You should be yourself its the coolest thing_

_Addison -_

_I'm about to show you_

_Zed -_

_I'm about to show you_

_Eliza -_

_Guess nobody told you_

_Waverly -_

_Nobody told you?_

_Eliza and Addison -_

_I'm about to Put in work_

_Zed, Eliza, Addison and Waverly -_

_Listen this is our turf_

_Everyone -_

_BAMM!_

_Oh Man_

_Oh Man_

_You the man, look at you do it like I can_

_BAMM!_

_Oh Man_

_Oh Man_

_I'm a fan, understand_

_This is Zombieland_

_BAMM!_

_Oh Man_

_Oh Man_

_You the man, look at you do it like I can_

_BAMM!_

_Oh Man_

_Oh Man_

_We the man, with the plan_

_We gonna do our dance_

_BAMM!_

_You're in Zombieland (What!)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What!) _

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

_You're in Zombieland (What!)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What!) _

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

_You're in Zombieland (What!)_

_I'm in Zombieland (What!) _

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

I reared my head back and howled, the sound echoing through the street. Everyone laughed copying the sound. I paled, staring at everyone with wide eyes. When the noise died down, everyone turned to look at me, "You all need to put a pebble in the Swear-Wolf Jar." I hissed.


End file.
